Haru
by Araelf Mizuchi Malter
Summary: Kim Kibum hanyalah seorang pemuda SMA biasa dengan kekasih yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa dan orang tua yang unik. "Kibum!. Aku tidak setuju kau berpacaran dengannya. Aku tidak sudi punya menatu seperti anak setan ini." / "Tenang saja paman. Aku juga tidak sudi jadi menantumu. Aku jadi menantu Bibi saja biar Kibum yang akan jadi menantu ayahku." / Happy December Ceria Kihyun XD


**Araelf Mizuchi Malter**

 **.**

 **HARU**

 **.**

SRAK!

Bunyi lembaran-lembaran kertas dari buku yang sedang dibalik itu memenuhi keheningan kamar. Mata yang dibingkai kacamata dengan frame senada itu masih setia membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis dalam buku setebal 5 cm. Sedangkan otaknya dengan mudah menghapal apa yang dibacanya.

Seolah tidak terusik dengan keheningan malam dan hawa dingin yang masuk dari jendela kamarnya yang dibiarkannya terbuka.

3 menit..

7 menit..

hingga 10 menit berlalu..

Tangan putih itu menutup buku bacaan ringan -menurutnya dan meletakkannya kembali ke deretan rak buku-buku tebal koleksinya.

Kemudian melepaskan kacamata bacanya hingga mata hitam yang menawan itu terlihat tanpa terhalang oleh apapun.

Melirik pada tam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. 11.27 malam.

Ternyata sudah terlalu lama dia membaca. Dan sekarang saatnya untuk tidur karena besok di harus sekolah.

Tanpa menutup jendela kamarnya, pemuda itu langsung saja masuk kedalam selimut hangatnya dan mulai memejamkan mata untuk bertualang kealam mimpi.

Dan tak lama kemudian...

"KRIET..."

Suara dari engsel jendela terdengar, disusul dengan suara langkah kaki yang dibuat sepelan mungkin kearah kasur king size yang ditempati pemuda berkacamata tadi setelah sebelumnya menutup dan mengunci jendela tersebut.

Tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu, penyusup itu masuk kedalam selimut begitu saja. Menempati tempat kosong disebelah kanan kasur.

Tangan rampingnya bergerak memeluk tubuh yang sedang terlelap disampingnya sedangkan mata caramelnya menatap wajah tapan itu.

Benar-benar sempurna. Tidak ada cacat sama sekali di wajah tampan itu.

Saat tidur dia terlihat sangat tampan. Biasanya memang tampan tapi karena wajah datarnya yang hampir sama datar dengan teflon itu membuatnya jadi terlihat sangat menyebalkan. Tapi tetap saja tampan. Tampan yang menyebalkan .

Kemudian bibir pink nya mencium pipi yang sedikit berisi itu dengan lembut takut membuatnya terbangun.

"Selamat tidur, BumBum. Aku mencintaimu." Dan mata nya juga mulai menutup. Sebelum suara bernada berat itu terdengar membuatnya harus kembali membuka mata.

"Aku tau."

"Kau belum tidur?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Menatap polos pada Kibum yang balik menatapnya dengan seringaian andalannya. "Menurutmu?"

"Yak! SIALAN. Kau mengerjaiku." Seolah tersadar, tangan kurus itu melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada tubuh kekar Kibum. Membuat Kibum harus mendesisis kesakitan.

Tangan Kyuhyun itu hanya terdiri dari kulit dan tulang ditambah sedikit daging. Ditambah Kyuhyun juga laki-laki. Jadi saat tangan itu memukulnya, rasanya cukup menyakitkan.

"Isssh. Kau bisa membunuhku, Kyu."

"Peduli setan. Kau yang mulai duluan."

Kyuhyun memang tidak peduli, kan dia yang setannya.

"Kau ingin Daddy ku bangun dan memarahimu?" Ini lebih terdengar seperti peringatan dari pada pertanyaan.

"SUDAH KU BILANG AKU TIDAK PEDULI. Kau pikir di kerjai itu menyenangkan. Aku bahkan tadi mengucapkan cinta padamu. ITU MEMALUKAN, BRENGS-"

"YAK! BOCAH SETAN. KAU MASUK LEWAT JENDELA LAGI?."

Oops! Sepertinya Gorila si tuan besar rumah ini sudah terbangun dari hibernasinya dan sekarang sedang menuju ke sini.

Orang yang dipanggil bocah setan menatap pemuda didepannya untuk meminta pertolongan. Dan dibalas tatapan mengejek dan senyuman miring dari Kibum, membuatnya mempoutkan bibir sexy nya.

Dia cepat-cepat menenggelamkan diri dalam selimut tepat saat pintu kamar itu terbuka.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun. Eoh? Kemana dia." Si Gorila -eh ekhem, tuan besar yang bernama Kim Kangin itu bertanya saat tidak didapatinya orang dicarinya. Yang ada hanya putra semata wayangnya yang sedang duduk dikasurnya. Padahal tadi dia mendengar suara kyuhyun tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada? Apa anak itu juga bisa menghilang seperti setan-setan lainnya.

Kibum tidak menjawab tapi tangannya menunjuk kearah gundukan selimut disebelahnya dengan senyum miring yang tercetak diwajahnya. Kangin yang mengerti dengan isyarat itu pun ikut tersenyum miring.

"Ah. Apakah dia sudah pergi, Kibum?" Kangin mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kibum dan memulai acting nya.

"Hn."

"Kurasa aku terlalu menakutinya. Bahkan dia langsung pergi saat mendengar suaraku."

"Aku sudah sering bilang untuk jangan terlalu keras padanya, Dad. Tapi kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku." Suara Kibum saat menegur ayahnya ini benar-benar terdengar meyakinkan tapi wajahnya malah terlihat terhibur.

"Benarkah? Kurasa aku harus lebih bersikap lembut."

Duo Kim ini sepertinya sangat berbakat untuk menjadi aktor. Lihat saja acting mereka saat ini.

Tak tau kah mereka bahwa si bocah setan dalam selimut itu sedang ngos-ngosan dan berkeringat. Oh, tentu saja bukan karena gugup. Tapi karena pengap dan kepanasan didalam selimut tebal itu.

"Baiklah. Sampaikan permintaan maaf ku padanya."

'Aku tidak butuh maaf mu.'

"Oke."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

'Ya ya ya. Cepatlah pergi, paman.'

"Selamat malam, Kibum."

"Malam, Dad."

'Malam, tuan gorila.'

BLAM!

Pintu kamar itu tertutup tepat setelah Kibum balas mengucapkan salam selamat malam. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berada didalam selimut menendang cepat-cepat menedang selimutnya dan mendudukkan dirinya diranjang King size Kibum.

"Huwaaa, hah hah… Akhirnya. Aish aku pikir aku akan mati didalam sini. Kenapa kalian mengobrol sangat lama. Aku hampir kehabisan napas."

Kibum hanya tersenyum geli mendengarkan ocehan Kyuhyun. Tangannya membantu mengelap keringat didahi Kyuhyun.

"Ayah mu itu sangat menakutkan. Tidak salah jika aku mengatainya gorila, mereka memang mirip. Seperti kembar." Kyuhyun terus saja mengoceh tanpa peduli bahwa 'tuan gorila' yang sedari tadi dibicarakannya itu sedang berdiri mengawasinya sambil melipat tangan didekat pintu.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Kyu. Bagaimana jika nanti Daddy mendengarnya."

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Biar saja. Aku tidak peduli."

"Kangin itu memang seperti gorila. Bahkan badannya hampir sama besarnya dengan gorila." Bukan. Ini bukan Kibum. Ini Daddy nya Kibum yang berbicara.

"Benar. Bukan hanya itu tenaganya juga seperti gorila. Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja semua orang akan tau." Entah karena bodoh atau apa tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari siapa yang berbicara.

"Sepertinya kau sangat membenci si Kangin itu."

"Bukannya benci. Aku hanya tidak menyukainya saja."

"Kenapa?" Kangin melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang mencurigakan. Sekarang dia sedang berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun yang memunggunginya.

"Karena dia selalu mengataiku anak setan. Dia juga sangat suka memukul kepalaku apalagi menjewer telingaku. Memangnya dia tidak berpikir bagaiman kalau otak jenius ku ini jadi bodoh."

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar menakutkan."

"Apa ku bilang." Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya dan menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Dan sekarang gorila menakutkan ini ingin sekali mematahkan tulang bocah setan yang sudah mengganggu tidurnya." Ucap Kangin sambil melemaskan jari-jarinya hingga terdengar suara gretakan tulang.

Reflek. Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. "Hehehehe. Selamat malam, paman." Jujur saja. Kyuhyun awalnya sangat terkejut mendengar suara gorila yang dibicarakannya tadi. Tapi dia cepat menggantikannya dengan tersenyum lima jari yang sungguh -membuat giginya terasa kering. Semoga saja si gorila ini tidak mengamuk padanya.

"Hehehehe. Malam juga, Kyuhyun." Kangin membalas dengan nada yang manis dan senyum yang tak kalah manis. Tapi justru itu yang membuat Kyuhyun gelagapan. Ditambah sepasang mata hitam yang menatapnya seperti seonggok daging yang siap disantap.

Perasaan Kyuhyun jadi tidak enak, sungguh. Dan itu terbukti saat tangan kekar itu menarik telinganya dengan keras.

"Huwaaaaa. Ampun, paman. Sakit."

Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan. Bagaimana tidak sakit jika tangan berotot kekar itu sedang menarik telinganya dengan sangat tidak berperikesetanan.

"Sakit? Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan apapun?"

'Itu karena bukan telingamu yang sedang ditarik, gorila.' Ingin sekali Kyuhun mengatakan itu. Tapi sayangnya dia masih sayang nyawa berharganya.

Bukannya lepas, tapi tarikan itu malah semakin kencang.

"Aarrrrgh. Yak! Kibum. Tolong aku."

Orang yang dimintai tolang sekarang malah sedang menyeringai menyaksikan penyiksaan secara live didepannya. Well, ini hal yang biasa terjadi. "Bagaimana aku harus menolongmu? Aku sama sekali tidak tau harus apa."

Awas kau, datar sialan.

Berani-berani nya si datar itu memasang wajah polos seperti itu. Padahal Kyuhyun tau benar bahwa si datar itu sedang mengejeknya.

"Makanya jangan suka masuk lewat jendela. Kau pikir apa gunanya pintu diluar itu?"

Tentu saja untuk masuk. Memangnya untuk apalagi.

Kangin melepaskan jeweran mautnya. Tidak tega juga dengan anak setan 'kesayangan' nya ini.

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat mengusap telinganya yang memerah. "Iya, paman. Aku mengerti."

Bilangnya saja yang mengerti tapi ujung-ujung nya pasti akan dilakukannya lagi. Ucapan Kyuhyun itu kadang tidak bisa dipercaya. Bisa jadi syirik jika percaya pada setan satu ini.

"Bagus. Cepatlah tidur ini sudah malam." Kangin menepuk kepala Kyuhyun sebelum berjalan kearah pintu dan menghilang disana. Tapi beberap detik kemudian kepanya kembali menyembul disana. "Ah, dan aku tidak ingin ada keributan lagi."

Setelah itu dia benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mengumpat dan menyebut segala kata-kata kasar yang dia tau. Kangin itu sangat suka menganiayanya. Tadi menjewer telinganya sekarang memukul kepala awesome nya.

Dasar gorila sadis.

"APA?"

Kyuhyun menatap galak pada Kibum yang sedari tadi terus saja menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat. Jauh-jauh dariku." Tangan ramping itu mendorong tubuh Kibum. Sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut mendorong juga karena nyatanya Kibum bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Kau tidur dikamar lain saja sana. Aku tidak ingin dekat denganmu."

"Kenapa aku harus pindah. Ini kan kamar ku." Kibum menatap Kyuhyun tak terima.

Benar juga. Kibum yang punya kamar jadi dia berhak untuk tidur disini. Tapi Kyuhyun sedang tidak ingin dekat dengan si datar ini. Dia sedang kesal karena Kibum tidak menolongnya tadi. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin pindah karena dia sudah terbiasa dan merasa nyaman tidur disini. Ini juga sudah terlalu malam untuk pindah. Bagaiman jika nanti dia bertemu dengan hantu waktu keluar dari kamar ini. Dia kan takut hantu.

"Kalau begitu kau tidur di sofa saja."

"Kenapa bukan kau saja."

Kyuhyun melayangkan pukulan mautnya ke lengan Kibum. "Tega sekali kau, datar. Tidur di sofa itu tidak enak. Badanku bisa jadi pegal. Aku juga bisa jadi sakit. Kau kan tau aku ini gampang sakit."

Sudah tau gampang sakit kenapa masih banyak tingkah. Malah mengatainya tega segala. Yang sebenarnya tega itu siapa?

"Kalau aku sakit, aku tidak akan bisa sekolah. Kalau Mama ku tau dia akan memarahimu. Bibi juga akan memarahimu karena kau menyuruhku tidur di sofa. Memangnya kau mau dimarahi?"

Benar juga. Mama Kyuhyun itu menyeramkan, lebih menyeramkan dari iblis neraka. Apalagi jika sedang marah. Mamanya juga, walaupun berhati baik tapi kalau sudah menyangkut Kyuhyun juga jadi sangat menyeramkan. Dia tidak ingin jadi sarsaran empuk dua ibu-ibu karena sudah membuat anak kesayangan mereka jadi sakit.

Huft. Kalau saja Kibum tidak sayang, sudah dipastikan dia akan mengikat tubuh Kyuhyun dengan tali dan menyumpal mulut cerewet itu dengan lakban. Tapi daripada dengan lakban, sepertinya bibir Kibum akan jauh lebih efektif. Juga lebih menyenangkan.

Ck. Otak jenius seorang Kim Kibum mulai error. Ini harus segera dihentikan sebelum error nya makin parah. Berakhir dengan dia melakukan hal yang iya-iya terhadap Kyuhyun.. Ingat kata Daddy nya tadi. Tidak boleh ada 'keributan'.

Kibum mendorong kening Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya. Memaksa pemuda cerewet yang sebenarnya adalah kekasihnya ini untuk segera berbaring. Mencium keningnya sebagai ucapan selamat malam, kemudian dia menyelimuti tubuh keduanya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kyuhyun mengambil guling dan menaruhnya di tengah-tengah kasur. Memisahkan antara dirinya dan Kibum. "Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku tidak ingin dekat-dekat denganmu. Jadi sudah kuputuskan, guling ini akan jadi pembatasnya. Aku akan langsung menendangmu jika kau memasuki daerah kekuasaanku. Lihat saja nanti."

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya memunggungi Kibum setelah sebelumnya memberikan tatapan mematikannya dan mulai menutup matanya untuk tidur. Tidak mempedulikan Kibum yang menatap jengkel padanya.

Sabar Kibum.

Ingat! Untung sayang.

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Tap! Tap!

Bunyi langkah kaki daruhi pemuda manis itu terdengar memecah kesunyian pagi hari dirumah mewah itu. Dengan memakai seragam SMA dan tas punggung yang disandangnya, pemuda itu melangkah kearah dapur. Dapat dilihatnya seorang wanita cantik dengan memakai celemek warna birunya sedang berkutat dengan berbagai macam peralatan damur yang sama skali tidak dia mengerti.

Senyumnya merekah. Dengan sedikit berlari, dia menghampiri wanita itu kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. Kebiasaan yang selalu dia lakukan setiap mereka bertemu. "Pagi, Bibi."

"Pagi, Kyu. Kau membuatku kaget saja." Wanita cantik bernama Leeteuk itu mengusap dadanya untuk mengurangi rasa kagetnya. "Ah, kudengar kau masuk lewat jendela lagi? Hilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu. Kangin sampai tidak berhenti mengomel. Dia bilang, dia akan membeli seekor anjing penjaga saja agar kau tidak bisa masuk seenakmu lagi. Dia sudah puluhan kali mengatakan itu, tapi sampai sekarang aku tidak melihat satu ekor anjingpun dirumah ini. Itu buktinya dia menyayangimu walaupun kalian selalu saja bertengkar."

Bukannya menanggapi kalimat panjang yang lebih mirip omelan itu, Kyuhyun malah menampilkan cengiran lima jarinya sebagai permintaan maaf. Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela napas maklum melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang Bibi masak?" Kyuhyun mengamati setiap kegiatan Leeteuk dari balik bahu wanita cantik itu karena Kyuhyun tidak juga melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku sudah selesai memasak Japchae, nasi goreng dan Kimchi untuk sarapan hari ini." Tangan putih lembut itu melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun secara perlahan dan berbalik menatap Kyuhyun sayang. "Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Aku ingin Jjajangmyeon." Kyuhyun melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil begitu mengatakan makanan kesuakaannya itu. Membuatnya mendapatkan cubitan sayang dipipinya dari Leeteuk.

"Aigoo. Kau ini benar-benar tidak berubah. Baiklah, akan ku masakkan."

"Terima kasih Bibi. Kau yang tebaik." Kyuhyun sekali lagi memeluk orang yang dianggapnya sebagai ibu kedua dengan erat.

"Ekhem."

Suara deheman itu sukses menghentikan acara 'mari memeluk' keduanya. dan saat mereka menoleh, mereka mendapati sang kepala keluarga sedang berdiri didekat pintu sambil bersedekap. "Wah. Kalian terlihat sangat romantis. Apakah aku mengganggu acara kalian?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar nada bicara Kangin. Gorila ini sedang cemburu karena Kyuhyun mengambil istri tercintanya ternyata.

Tangan Kyuhyun memeluk tangan Leeteuk dengan erat dan dengan sengaja merebahkan kepalanya dibaru sempit itu. Tidak peduli dengan Kangin yang sedang melotot kearahnya. Menggoda gorila yang posesif itu sangat menyenangkan.

"IYA. Paman sangat mengganggu. Kalau sudah tau silahkan pergi dari sini."

Kyuhyun membuat gestur mengusir dengan tangannya, seolah dia sedang mengusir kucing saja. Dia lupa kalau yang diusirnya itu Gorila, jadi mana mempan jika diusir seperti itu. Yang ada dia malah dapat amukan dari gorila satu ini.

"Yak! Bocah setan ini benar-benar. Kemari kau."

Benarkan? Baru saja disebut, si gorila sudah mengamuk.

Karena Kyuhyun diam saja tidak juga bergerak sesuai yang dia perintahkan, jadi Kangin yang harus bertindak.

Namun saat Kangin berjalan kearahnya, Kyuhyun cepat-cepat bersembunyi dibelakang Leeteuk dan menggenggam baju belakangnya dengan erat. Menjadikan tubuh wanita cantik itu sebagai tamengnya dari keganasan gorila yang sedang mengamuk.

"Kau mau apa Kim YoungWoon?" Nada dengan intonasi berbahaya keluar dari belah bibir merah Leeteuk. Aura disekitar mereka juga jadi tidak enak. Sukses membuat Kangin berhenti bergerak dan diam ditempat.

Wah, Leeteuk terlihat sangat keren dimata Kyuhyun. Persis seperti jendral perang di drama-drama kolosal yang pernah ditontonnya. Bedanya, jika jendral di drama itu memakai baju zirah dengan pedang ditangannya. Tapi Leeteuk justru memakai celemek dapur sebagai baju zirahnya ditambah spatula sebagai alat tempurnya. Tidak ada menakutkannya sama sekali, malah terlihat imut. Tapi entah kenapa Kangin malah jadi bekeringat dingin.

Kalau ditanya siapa yang paling berani dengan Kangin, maka jawabannya adalah Leeteuk. Dan siapa orang yang ditakuti Kangin, jawabannya juga Leeteuk.

Lihat saja! Kangin bahkan tidak berkutik sama sekali dan hanya bisa menyengir saat malaikat tanpa sayap itu menatapnya garang.

Kyuhyun mendengus geli melihat pemandangan didepannya

Ck. Dasar suami takut istri.

Badan boleh preman tapi hati Hello Kitty.

Menggelikan sekali.

Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan, dia akan menjadikan Leeteuk salah satu Role Model nya. Siapa tau saja dengan mencontoh Leeteuk dia jadi bisa menjinakkan Kibum seperti Leeteuk menjinakkan Kangin.

Biasanya ayah dan anak itu kan sama. Bisa saja kan Kibum akan jadi seperti Kangin saat mereka sudah menikah nanti. Seperti kata pepatah 'Sedia payung sebelum hujan'.

"Hehehe. Apa yang sedang kau masak sayang?" Ini namanya mengalihkan pembicaraan ala Kangin. Dia tidak jadi mengahajar Kyuhyun. Nyalinya ciut mendadak gara-gara Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun itu anak kesayangan Leeteuk sejak dulu, sialnya Kangin baru ingatnya sekarang. Apalagi saat mendengar anak tampannya, Kibum ternyata berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun, dia jadi tambah sayang. Jadi kalau dia masih nekad menghajar anak kesayangan malaikat ini tepat didepan malaikatnya langsung, itu namanya bunuh diri.

Sekarang waktunya Kangin memakai taktik jitunya. 'Mundur selangkah dan saat musuhmu lengah larilah dan hajar dia habis-habisan'. Entah dapat dari mana dia itu, yang pasti nyawa Kyuhyun sekarang sedang terancam.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah selesai memasak. Tapi tadi Kyuhyun bilang dia ingin makan Jjajangmyeon, jadi aku akan membuatkannya itu."

Aura suram disekitar mereka mendadak hilang saat Leeteuk tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya. Membuat Kyuhyun mendengus kesal dan keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk berdiri disamping Leeteuk. Drama pagi harinya sudah selesai. Cepat sekali. Padahal dia masih ingin melihat wajah aneh Kangin tadi, kalau saja ada sedikit adegan pukulan atau tamparan pasti akan lebih seru.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Kangin justru nyengir lebar. Membujuk istrinya ini sangat mudah. Tapi saat marah dia bisa bertransformasi menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa yang menyeramkan.

"Jjajangmyeon?" Leeteuk mengangguk imut. "Aku juga ingin itu. Bisa kau buatkan untukku juga? Tapi aku ingin yang pedas."

Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengangguk, tangannya membentuk tanda OK sebagai jawaban. "Bagaimana denganmu, Kyu? Kau ingin yang pedas atau tidak?"

Senyum dibibir Leeteuk menghilang saat melihat Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan lesu. "Aku tidak jadi makan Jjajangmyeon. Selera makan ku hilang, Bibi."

Leeteuk meraba kening Kyuhyun dengan khawatir. Tidak panas. Wajah Kyuhyun juga tidak pucat. Berarti dia tidak sakit. Lalu kenapa?

"Apa Kyu ingin makan sesuatu? Nanti Bibi buatkan."

Menggeleng sekali lagi. "Aku tidak ingin apapun. Kyu makan masakan yang sudah Bibi buat saja."

Leeteuk menghela napas. Memaksa Kyuhyun juga tidak akan ada gunanya. Kyuhyun itu keras kepala. Sekali tidak ya tetap tidak.

"Baiklah. Apa perlu Bibi suapi?" Kyuhyun mengangguk dan terseyum manis. Membuat Leeteuk dapat benapas lega karena anak kesayangannya sudah kembali.

Kangin mendengus. Sudah seperti anak kecil saja pakai disuapi segala.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jjajangmyeonku?"

"Tidak ada. Kyuhyun tidak jadi makan jadi aku juga tidak jadi masak."

"Mana bisa begitu. Itu namanya pilih kasih. Aku kan juga ingin makan Jjajangmyeon." Leeteuk menatap tajam pada Kangin. "Baiklah. Aku tidak jadi makan. Jangan hiraukan aku, urus saja anak kesayanganmu itu."

Hahaha. Kangin ngambek.

Kyuhyun menyeringai diam-diam. Rencananya untuk mengerjai Kangin ternyata berhasil. Dia sebenarnya juga ingin makan Jjajangmyeon tapi tidak jadi gara-gara Kangin juga ingin makan. Anggap saja ini balas dendam Kyuhyun yang semalam.

"Kibum!." Kangin menarik tangan Kibum yang kebetulan lewat didepannya saat akan mengambil air di kulkas. "Aku tidak setuju kau berpacaran dengannya. Aku tidak sudi punya menatu seperti anak setan ini."

Pria yang sudah menginjak usia 43 tahun itu menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Kyuhyun. Tangannya memegang tangan Kibum dengan erat.

Bukankah dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk pada ayahnya?

Kemana sosok Kim Kangin yang menyeramkan itu? Haha. Kyuhyun jadi ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak rasanya. Leeteuk saja bahkan sudah menahan tawa dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Berbeda lagi dengan Kibum yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Dia baru bangun tidur bahkan mandi pun dia belum, tadi dia cuma sempat cuci muka saja. Tidak masalah dia jorok, yang penting Kyuhyun tetap cinta.

Tapi walaupun wajahnya masih datar tapi otaknya sedang bekerja dengan ekstra sekarang.

Ini terbalik. Yang ayahnya kan Kangin dan Kibum itu anaknya. Kenapa sekarang rasanya Kibum yang jadi ayahnya.

Kibum jadi bingung sendiri harus melakukan apa. Dia berada disituasi yang sulit dan dia tidak tahu harus memihak siapa. Dia sayang Daddy nya tapi dia cinta Kyuhyun. Dia tidak ingin jadi anak yang durhaka kepada orang tua, tapi dia juga tidak ingin diputuskan oleh Kyuhyun. Mendapatkan Kyuhyun itu susah. Kibum sudah banyak berkorban. Korban uang dan harga diri juga. Kyuhyun itu sering sekali mengajaknya ke toko game dan Kibum yang harus membayarnya, berakhir dengan uang jajan Kibum yang seharusnya untuk seminggu habis dalam beberapa jam. Kyuhyun itu juga suka menyuruhnya melakukan hal-hal aneh dan memalukan saat mereka masih PDKT. Tapi Kibum tetap saja melakukannya.

Demi cinta. Itu yang selalu Kibum tekankan.

Kata orang cinta itu buta dan tuli kan? Dan Kibum sedang mengalaminya.

"Tenang saja paman. Aku juga tidak sudi jadi menantumu. Aku jadi menantu Bibi saja biar Kibum yang akan jadi menantu ayahku."

"Kau lihat sendiri, kan? Dia bahkan tidak menghormatiku sebagai ayahmu." Kangin belum mau mengalah. Kalau istrinya tidak bisa berada dipihaknya, setidaknya anak tampannya ini pasti mendukungnya. Kibum tidak mungkin ingin jadi anak durhaka kan?

Tapi seperti harapan Kangin tidak sesuai kenyataan. Jangankan berada dipihaknya, membelanya saja Kibum tidak bisa. Mereka itu sama. Sama-sama suami takut istri dan selalu jadi yang tertindas.

Errr, yang suami itu Kangin. Kibum itu masih calon suaminya Kyuhyun.

"Liat saja. Aku tidak akan datang ke pernikahan kalian jika suatu saat kalian menikah. Bahkan walau kalian memohon sekalipun."

Kangin bersedekap dan menatap menantang kearah Kyuhyun. Tapi reaksi yang didapatnya tidak sesuai. Kyuhyun malah tersenyum manis kearahnya. Kalau Kyuhyun yang semalam pasti takut pada Kangin tapi Kyuhyun yang sekarang tidak. Kan ada Leeteuk disampingnya. Kangin tidak akan berani macam-macam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Paman tidak perlu repot-repot untuk datang. Tapi pastikan paman mengirimkan kami hadiah pernikahan. Paling tidak tiket bulan madu pulang pergi ke Paris. Dan hadiahnya harus sudah datang dihari pernikahan kami."

Kedipan mata di berikan Kyuhyun sebagai pemanis dari perkataannya tadi. Tapi bukannya senang, Kangin malah terlihat seperti banteng yang melihat kain berwarna merah. Hidungnya terlihat kempas-kempas kemping dan dari telinganya keluar asap imajiner. Seolah siap menyeruduk orang yang sedang memegang kain merah itu. Dalam hal ini orang itu adalah Kyuhyun.

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN. KEMARI KAU.!"

"MAMAAAAAAAA"

"KIM YOUNGWOON! JANGAN MACAM-MACAM DENGAN MENANTUKU."

Mereka seperti sedang main kejar-kejaran saja mengelilingi dapur dan ruang makan rumah itu. Kyuhyun berlari paling depan dikejar oleh Kangin, kemudian Kangin dikejar oleh Leeteuk.

Sedangkan Kibum?

Dia hanya menyaksikan hal gila didepannya dengan ekspresi datar sambil meminum air yang tadi belum sempat dia minum. Setelah itu dia berlalu begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya. Dia harus mandi sekarang atau dia akan terlambat kesekolah.

"Dasar gila."

Masih sempat-sempatnya ternyata Tuan Kim Kibum yang terhormat ini memberi komentar.

Kita do'akan saja semoga Kyuhyun selamat dari amukkan Kangin. Karena kalau tidak, maka Kanginlah yang tidak akan selamat dari Leeteuk yang bertansformasi menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa.

 **.**

 **~The End~**

 **.**

 **Happy December Ceria Kihyun XD**


End file.
